Es war einmal ein Verbrechen
Es war einmal ein Verbrechen ist die siebzehnten Folge, der vierten Staffel von Castle. Das NYPD ermittelt in zwei Morden, die wie die Märchen "Rotkäppchen" und "Schneewittchen" inszeniert wurden. Castle und Beckett sehen sich mit weiteren Grimms Märchen konfrontiert und versuchen den Killer zu stellen, bevor dieser noch eine Person tötet. Handlung Eine Frau ist als Rotkäppchen verkleidet und rennt verstört, scheinbar auf der Flucht, durch einen Wald, kann ihrem Mörder jedoch nicht mehr entkommen. Ihr Todesschrei führt den Zuschauer in Castles Wohnung, wo Martha derweil ein Theaterstück über ihr Leben probt. Dies geschieht mit einer Menge künstlerischer Freiheit und wird von ihrem Sohn sehr skeptisch beobachtet. Am Tatort beschwert Castle sich bei Beckett darüber, dass nach Alexis nun scheinbar auch noch Martha in sein Territorium eindringt, wird jedoch davon unterbrochen, dass der neuste Fall offenbar direkt aus den Märchenbüchern der Gebrüder Grimm stammt. Das Opfer war Anwältin und hatte scheinbar keinen Grund nachts, verkleidet als Rotkäppchen, im Wald zu sein. Im Laufe der ersten Ermittlungen findet Esposito heraus, dass Amy Morgan genau 50'605 Dollar in bar von ihrem Sparkonto abgehoben hat. Von diesem ungewöhnlichen Betrag fehlt allerdings jede Spur. Lanie hat in der Zwischenzeit Wolfshaare in der Wunde des Opfers gefunden, die jedoch nicht zu einem echten Wolf gehören, sondern von Täter absichtlich dort platziert wurden. Die Todesursache rührt allerdings von zwei Nadelstichen im Rücken der Toten. Während das Ermittlerteam noch nach einer heißen Spur in Amy Morgans Fall sucht, bekommt Esposito die Nachricht von einem weiteren Mord. Dieses Mal trägt das Opfer die Kleider Schneewittchens. Das zweite Opfer, Kristina Curtis, weist im Rücken dieselben Nadelstiche auf, die Lanie auch schon beim ersten Opfer, Amy Morgan, festgestellt hat. Beide Opfer hatten in der Woche vor ihrem Tod, zur exakt gleichen Zeit einen Zeitraum in dem keiner wusste wo sie waren. Genau wie Amy hatte auch Kristina 50'605 Dollar von ihrem Konto abgehoben. Es besteht also eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden, die Ermittler wissen nur noch nicht welche. Martha arbeitet weiterhin daran ihr Leben auf die Bühne zu bringen. Zu Castles Entsetzen benutzt sie hierfür nicht etwa ihre Schauspielschule, sondern das heimische Wohnzimmer. Auch Alexis konnte ihrer Großmutter diesen Plan nicht ausreden, besonders nicht nachdem diese sie zur Leiterin der Inszenierung ernannt hatte. Nicht nur Marthas ausschweifende "Korrekturen" am Skript ihres Lebens lassen Castle verzweifeln, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass seine Mutter Beckett zur Vorstellung eingeladen hat. Beckett hingegen freut sich sichtlich über die Einladung und kann das Entsetzen ihres Partners absolut nicht verstehen. Währenddessen gibt es im aktuellen Fall keine neuen Ergebnisse, bis Ryan herausfindet, dass die Kostüme beider Opfer zur selben Adresse geliefert wurden zusammen mit einer dritten Verkleidung, der von Dornröschen. Der zur Zustellungsadresse gehörende Name ist der einer alten Frau, die jedoch klarstellt, dass sie keine Märchenkostüme bestellt hat. Diese wurden offenbar von jemandem bestellt, der weiß, wie er seine Spuren verwischt. Ryan und Esposito haben derweil herausgefunden, wo sich beide Opfer zu der mysteriösen, nicht bestätigten Zeit, aufgehalten haben. In einem Café, in welchem sie sich offenbar mit einer dritten Frau getroffen haben. Mit Hilfe einer IRS- Suche finden Beckett und Castle heraus, dass die Dritte m Bunde Charlotte Boyd ist. Sie liegt bewusstlos auf dem Bett in ihrer Wohnung und wird durch die Ermittler im letzten Moment gerettet, dennoch ist immer noch unklar was die drei Frauen verbindet, bis Ryan ein Foto findet, auf dem alle drei in ihren Kostümen auf einer Party zu sehen sind. Auf dem Foto ist allerdings auch noch ein unbekannter Vierter und das Datum, an welchem das Foto gemacht wurde: 05/06/05, die Summe, die alle drei Opfer von ihren Konten abgehoben haben. Des Weiteren findet sich auf der Rückseite der Momentaufnahme eine Botschaft: "Who’s the guiltiest of them all? If you pay you’ll live to see another day" Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Mann auf dem Foto, Owen Thomas, in der besagten Nacht durch einen Autounfall gestorben ist. Im Krankenhaus erfahren Beckett und Castle von Charlotte Boyd dass Owen damals in der Nacht unter Drogeneinfluss stand und auf Grund von starken Halluzinationen aus dem Auto der Freunde ausgestiegen ist, um zurück zu der Party zu laufen. Die drei Frauen wurden alle erpresst und sollten die 50'605 Dollar in einen Mülleimer an einer Straßenecke werfen, die nicht unter Videoüberwachung stand. Derweil findet Esposito heraus, dass der Ehemann von Amy Morgans Schwester, Darren, Owens Bruder ist und somit ein Motiv hat. Es bestätigt sich, dass dieser derjenige war, der die Fotos welche für die Erpressung benutzt wurden, hat entwickeln lassen. Das NYPD findet daraufhin die 151'815 Dollar bei ebendiesem in der Garage. Er bekennt sich zwar zur Erpressung, streitet jedoch ab für die Morde verantwortlich zu sein. Der Fall scheint geklärt zu sein auch wenn Darren leugnet ein Mörder zu sein. Für Castle passt das Ganze jedoch noch nicht zusammen. Erst einmal heißt es jedoch Bühne frei für Martha Rodgers. Beckett und Castle treffen im Loft eine Menge Menschen an, die nur darauf warten, Marthas Leben auf der Bühne zu erleben. Diese ist zeitweilen so aufgeregt, dass sie Castle bittet, die Schleife an ihrem Kostüm zu binden. Wie so oft ist schließlich ein Mitglied der Familie Castle die zündende Idee in einer von Ricks Theorien. Ihm fällt auf, dass die Schleife am Kostüm von Dornröschen anders gebunden war, als die Schleife am Kostüm der anderen beiden Opfer. Durch Nachforschungen und eine weitere Vernehmung von Charlotte Boyd stellt sich heraus, dass Owen damals vom Auto seiner Freunde getroffen wurde und es sich somit nicht um einen einfachen Autounfall gehandelt hatte. Castle zeigt Charlotte, dass die Schleifen an den Kostümen von Rotkäppchen und Schneewittchen perfekt horizontal gebunden waren, die Schleife an ihrem eigenen Kostüm Dornröschen jedoch vertikal. Somit überführen die Ermittler die wahre Täterin und es wird zudem aufgeklärt, dass Charlotte damals diejenige war, die das Auto gefahren und demnach auch Owen überfahren hat. Da Beckett und Castle die Vorstellung von Marthas Stück aufgrund ihres Falls verpasst haben, gibt diese den Partnern eine Sondervorstellung, nur für die zwei. Der Abend endet mit Beckett und Castle auf der Couch sitzend, Marthas Theaterstück mehr oder weniger gefasst genießend und Händchen haltend. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast *Meghan Markle als Charlotte Boyd *Taylor Kinney als Darren Thomas *Sarah Jane Morris als Leslie Morgan *Jane Squibb als Jamie Isaacson *Jason Thompson als Noah Curtis *Gloria Garayua als Jesse *Nicholas Downes als Marcus O'Neill *Lindsey Santefort als Amy Morgan *Unbekannte Schauspielerin als Kristina Curtis Musik *Sad Clown - The Droge & Summers Blend Trivia *Diese Episode wurde von 9.10 Mio Zuschauern gesehen *Taylor Kinney spielt Darren Thomas, besser bekannt aus der Serie The Vampire Diaries als Werwolf *In dieser Episode werden folgende Mädchen Figuren gezeigt: **Rotkäppchen **Schwittchen **Dornröschen *Ryan hat Angst vor Puppen. Dies wird hier bekannt. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S4